


Translate

by hellpenguin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas can translate/memorize ancient texts. This turns Daniel on so fast he can't remember english.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translate

Jonas whispers hot-mouthed translations against Daniel's lips. Fragments, disjointed lists of ancient Babylonian texts mingling with Ancient tablets on Ascension. Daniel moans, fingers grabbing at Jonas' hips, body thrumming with heat and lust.

"And you, what," Daniel tries to say, tongue distracted, "translated and memorized-" _pant,_ groan, _thrust_ "-all of this in under five minutes?" His glasses are askew, tossed recklessly on the floor, next to Daniel's journal and their shirts.

"It's not all I can do in under five minutes, _Doctor Jackson_," Jonas bites at Daniel's bottom lip and slips his hands into Daniel's pants.

Daniel curses softly in Goa'uld.


End file.
